The present invention is directed to tool for marking struts for cutting and installation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool to mark, level, and ultimately prepare strut channels for installation.
In the past, tools such as a square layout tool were used to mark the strut channels, but these traditional methods were inefficient and many times these tools led to inaccurate cuts and wasted materials.